


Til Death (or Capture by the Outer Rim Military) do us Part

by sashawiremarryme



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Jupeter Week, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashawiremarryme/pseuds/sashawiremarryme
Summary: Juno doesn't like weddings, he'd seen too many marriages end in disaster over the course of his career to believe they really meant anything. That doesn't stop him from hoping that this marriage will work out.





	Til Death (or Capture by the Outer Rim Military) do us Part

“I don't get why we have to go to this thing anyway,” Juno grumbled as Peter tried to gel back an uncooperative lock of hair.

“Because one of the few people on this who isn't actively trying to kill you is getting married,” he gave up and let it curl slightly in the middle of his forehead, “and we already responded to the invitation.” He walked over to Juno and kissed him on the forehead. “We can't back out now.”

That was something Juno had never quite gotten used, the constant displays of tenderness, the casual affection that seemed to come so naturally from Peter. He hadn't experienced anything like it in a long time. Not since Diamond… he pushed that thought away. Why dwell in the past, obsessing over a relationship that hadn't existed for over fifteen years, when he had Peter. Peter Nureyev, it had taken Juno a while before he got used to how Peter Nureyev displayed affection. Eventually, he had learned to differentiate between Peter and Rex Glass and Duke Rose. That kiss was all Peter.

“Can't we just say I got shot or something, Alessandra probably doesn't even want me there.”

“Probably,” Peter cheerfully admitted, “but I spent so long deciding on an outfit, it would be a shame to not show it off.” Peter grabbed his jacket from where it was hanging on the back of a chair. He looked beautiful, of course he did, he was wearing a burgundy suit with a black shirt underneath. His jacket was embroidered with roses, made of a golden thread. He looked far nicer than Juno did in his figure-hugging, scarlet, knee-length dress.

The two of them arrived at the wedding inconspicuously. Peter wanted to make an entrance but Juno had managed to talk him out of it—by threatening to not go to the wedding at all if he did. Peter relented and they managed to slip into the crowd without drawing attention to themselves. They quickly realised that they didn't have anyone to talk to. Most of the PIs that were there recognised Juno and immediately walked in the opposite direction. The rest of the crowd was a mixture of military and family, not exactly the easiest people to strike up a conversation with. They ended up off to the side of the room, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

“This is beautiful, isn’t it?” Peter said, it took Juno a moment to work out what he said, he’d been too distracting wondering if there was an open bar.

“What, the room?” He asked, wondering what Peter was talking about.

“No,” he laughed, “frankly, if the person who designed this building calls themself a designer then there must be something seriously wrong with this world.” He looked over and saw that Juno was still confused. “I was talking about the wedding, there’s something beautiful about the concept of a ceremony where you agree to remain with a person until death.”

“Until death or until the money runs out.” Juno had seen too many marriages ending in disaster over the course of his career to believe that they meant anything. “Just because two people say that they’ll love each other forever doesn’t mean they will, even if they were being sincere.”

“So you’ve never considered getting married?” Peter asked innocently.

“I nearly did, once,” an image of Diamond appeared in his mind, he ignored it.

“Oh,” Peter raised an eyebrow, looking genuinely surprised, “should I be jealous?”

“No,” Juno muttered under his breath, “like I said, just because people believe they’ll love each other for the rest of their lives, doesn’t mean they will.”

“So you’d—” Peter was cut off by the sound of the crowd taking their seats, Juno and Peter quickly followed. Juno didn’t get a chance to ask Peter what he was going to say before a commotion was heard. Suddenly the doors to the room opened and he caught a glimpse of a couple in the doorway. Alessandra Strong, in a floor-length strapless cream gown that flared out at her waist and showed off her impressive arm muscles, and her fiancée, wearing a white suit that had been tailored to accommodate her missing arm and leg so that there were no dangling tubes of fabric. Her wheelchair was decorated with roses. They didn’t stop and allow people to admire them. Alessandra briskly pushed her financée down the aisle like a woman on a mission.

The ceremony was equally fast. Evidently, the couple had decided that they’d spent enough time apart that the idea of waiting another moment before they were married was unthinkable. Juno watched as Alessandra leaned over to kiss her wife. He couldn’t help but feel happy for her.

Soon after that, the crowd moved into the reception area. Once again, Juno stood off to the side, Peter had gotten bored and was making small talk with the other guests.

“Kind of surprised to see you, Steel.” Juno jumped as Alessandra appeared behind him. “I assumed you were going to back out last minute, claim that you’d been shot or something like that.”

“I’m hurt Alessandra, why would you think I would do something like that?” Juno replied.

“Where’s your plus one?” Alessandra pretended to look around the room. “Or couldn’t you find someone willing to put up with you for more than an hour?” That comment genuinely hurt, not that Juno was going to tell her that.

“Where’s your wife?” He snapped back. “Did she run out on you already?”

“Why you—” She hissed back at him before she was interrupted.

“Ah, Alessandra Strong I presume,” Juno and Alessandra turned around to see Peter with Alessandra’s wife, “I’ve heard so much about you.” Juno breathed a sigh of relief and shot Peter a quick smile, thanking him for saving him from Alessandra’s wrath.

“Ali, you’ll actually like this one, he’s surprisingly charming,” Alessandra’s wife gestured at Peter, before she stopped herself, slightly embarrassed, “I’m sorry, I don’t believe I caught your name.”

“No need to apologise, it’s my fault for not providing it,” he held his hand out to shake her hand, “it’s Peter.” Juno coughed into his drink, shocked that Peter would just give out his name like that, a name he once claimed was very nearly his only weakness.

“Everything okay, Steel?” Alessandra asked, confused.

“I’m fine.” Juno muttered quickly, trying to cover his reaction.

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” Peter interjected, “despite his claims to the contrary, Juno never could hold his liquor.” Juno glared at him.

“You two know each other?” Alessandra said as she realised who Peter was to Juno.

“I should hope so,” Peter laughed and wrapped his arm around Juno’s waist, “I’m here as his guest, after all.” A brief silence followed as Alessandra’s eyes met Juno’s and a question was passed between them. She was asking if this was the person he was waiting for when they first met, all those months ago. Juno nodded his head slightly.

“In that case,” Alessandra’s wife broke the silence, “it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She held out her hand to Juno, “I’m Kiri.” She smiled.

“Juno.” He introduced himself.

Juno liked Kiri Strong, unlike Alessandra, she was willing to match him joke-for-joke with a speed that rivalled Peter’s responses. They had met after Alessandra was in an accident during the war. They had become good friends while Kiri was helping her recover from breaking nearly every bone in her body, only to be separated when the unit Kiri was in was captured by the Outer Rim. Several years (and a bomb blast that left Kiri with a few missing limbs and a damaged spinal cord) later, the couple were reunited, and they decided that life was too short to continue how they were before Kiri’s capture. So within a year of their reunion, they were walking down the aisle. Juno really did have to admire their efficiency. Peter hung onto every word of their story, reacting at all the right times. Juno didn’t really care for the details of their love story, but one look from Alessandra was enough to convince to listen to what Kiri had to say.

Eventually, the newlyweds were dragged away. With nobody left to talk to, Peter finally let Juno leave. Juno didn’t say anything on the drive home, he waited until they closed the door to his apartment before he finally asked, “why did you tell him your real name?” Peter paused, midway through taking his jacket off.

“Because they’re our friends,” he explained, slowly, as though this should have been obvious, “why wouldn’t I tell them?”

“I don’t know,” Juno scoffed, “maybe because you’re a wanted thief and she’s a PI. What if she finds out who you are?”

“I doubt she’s going to investigate me, Juno.” he raised an eyebrow, “unless we give them a reason to…” he trailed off. When Juno didn’t respond, his bemused expression turned to confusion. “Is everything okay… are you still upset that I made you go to your friend’s wedding?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He began to take his dress off.

“Then we’re definitely going to talk about it.” Peter sat down on the bed. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” he tried to keep his voice level, “I just don’t like weddings.” Peter didn’t say anything more a moment, he looked deep in thought.

“Is this about…” he paused to consider his words, “... the person you nearly married?” Juno refused to meet his eyes. “If you don’t mind me asking, what happened?”

“I really don’t want to talk about it.” Juno whispered. Peter seemed to understand the gravity of what he was asking because he stopped asking about Juno’s former fiancée.

“Would you ever…” Peter paused and looked him in the eyes, “would you ever consider getting married again?” He managed to force out.

“I don’t know,” he collapsed on the bed next to Peter, “it doesn’t really matter, does it? It’s not like you can get married anyway.” He heard Peter take a deep breath.

“Perhaps not officially, but I can still agree to spend the rest of my life with someone, because I love them.” Juno sat up on the bed slightly and looked at Peter, he was looking down at his legs, refusing to look at Juno.

“Would you ever do that?” When Juno spoke, Peter looked over at him. “Do you want to?”

“If I met the right person.” He reached over and grabbed Juno’s hand. Juno leaned over towards him.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He whispered in Peter’s ear.

“Til death do us part?” Peter’s eyes lit up and he gave Juno the most tender smile he could imagine.

“Til death, or capture by the Outer Rim military, do us part.” He joked. Then they shared their first kiss as a married couple.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope nobody minds my incredibly liberal definition of the word 'married' at the end


End file.
